The Assassin's Diaries/Chapter 15
TAD fifty AN This chapter leaf right where the otter finished. The assassins diaries Fifteen Shades of Miles /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ ...They went to the dorm... ......And Alex saw that all his friends were already naked! "OMG you dint even wait for me thats not cool!" "Sorry Alex come on quickly we'll make up for lost time!" Derek says and he grabs Alex into bed and starts fucking him. Quickly Damon comes from behind to also fuck Alex, and both of them at the same time feels like magical (even more than last time I mentioned it cuz they have more EXP). BUT IT DIDNT FEEL ENOUGH!!! Luckily Ezio was there so Alex grabbed him and started to suck him (AN hes longer than Derek but not as long as Damon so about 25 inches) and deepthroat him. Next to them on the bed Jeremy and TYler were busy together as usual (their pretty much a separate couple now even though sometimes they still join). Alex saw that on the other side of the room Harry was looking and had his hands in his panties but he understood that he wanted to save himself for Draco or some shit like that. But then Edward was there too and he looked confused. "Come one" Alex said through telepathy (of course he doesnt know Edward can read minds, it's just on of his powers and his mouth is kinda full right now). "Join us." "OK" Edward said a little reluctant. "But don't fuck me please." So they only jerked him off because that was his first time and they didn't want to scare him or anything, plus they were all kinda busy so it was easier that way. Soon he started to be less and less reluctant so Derek offered him to take his place for fucking Alex and he did while Derek was fingering him. Then he smoothly replaced his finger with his hidden blade (not the literal one of course) and Edward didn't complain so he kept going. They had sex like that for hours and hours, orgasming once in a while, which was super sexy and the bed was now dripping on the floor. But it still wasnt good enough for Alex, who telepathically asked Damon what more they could do. "What could we do?" he telepathed. "We should try something... more." Damon telegraphed back. And then Alex read his mind and understood what he was talking about. Like he did in chapter 7 he made stuff appear: there were chains and gags and whips and leather outfits thingies that you could wear and still be naked. Alex sais to the guys "You should dominate me." They bound him to the dripping bed and started whipping and smacking and gaggin Alex (but not just with the gags if you know what I mean ) until he begged for mercy then fucked him a little before starting again. After a while the pain was completely gone and every whiplash was pure pleasure and it was so good Alex orgasmed after each of them. After an hour Alex was completely exhausted and they fell asleep completely exhausted in a hot pile of sexyass naked bodies. Characters *Alex *Derek *Damon *Ezio *Jeremy *Tyler *Harry *Draco (mentioned) *Edward Notes Chapter 15